Nayeli
Nayeli is a recurring character belonging to Pippy in World 6: Awakened. She is a 29-year-old witch and the girlfriend of Dexter Harris. Appearance Nayeli's hair is naturally blonde, but since a spell a few years ago, she has been unable to change her hair from an incredibly pale pink shade, mixed with a hint of darker purple at the back. Nayeli possesses her father's grey eyes and his generally pale skin. She is about 5ft 9 in height and has a slender figure. Nayeli now dresses in a very usual and conventional sense, thanks to Dexter, but before their relationship, she had no concept of what was considered normal fashion trends and believed it normal to wear ballgowns to the beach. However, she does still normally prefer to wear long dresses. Species & Abilities Nayeli is a talented witch, descended from the Triyakli and Jiwoki covens, both powerful and incredibly large, spawning entire communities. She was never a part of either but is a generally powerful witch. Her abilities include potion making, spell casting and mild telekinesis. On occasion, she has displayed the ability to use spells that allow her to hypnotise others. Despite her incredible potential for power and her knowledge of the craft, she is undermined by her need for a coven of equal ability which she does not have. One theory for her slight mental instability is that it is due to the unused and inaccessable magic within her. Nayeli is also capable of simple old witch traits, such as reading tarot cards, reading the future from a magic ball and occasionally reading people's futures from the palms of their hands. Family & Relationships *Father - Yakeu *Mother - Kiuarae (deceased) *Boyfriend - Dexter Harris Personality Nayeli is skillful with witchcraft and her natural abilities, but she is often considered simple minded outside of these fields of expertise. She is generally a kind and loving person, and gets attached easily. She is also incredibly forthright and finds it easy to disregard things she does not consider important to her. Nayeli is determined though, and strongly believes in good. Etymology Nayeli is a Native American name meaning "I love you" and is also a Zapotec phase meaning the same. Her name was chosen for her by her father, shortly after her mother's death in childbirth, where her mother's final words were "I love you". She does not have a surname, as is common with some witch cultures such as the communities which raised both of her parents. Often when trying to pass as human, she uses the name Elle or Ellie, meaning "she" and "the bright one". Brief History Her father was considered a radical in his community, as he believed in humanity, meaning that he was not willing to kill humans as was common with his parents and family, as well as his community in general. Although they never banished him from their underground neighbourhood, they were unfriendly towards him, causing him to leave at a young age. Yakeu left and found another home, where he met Kiuarae. The two had only been in a relationship for a short while before Kiuarae became pregnant. Yakeu stayed with her throughout her pregnancy, and the two actually married, but Yakeu made his beliefs clear to her, informing her that he intended to raise their child in a free environment where she would not be corrupted by the views of their people. Outraged, Kiuarae proceeded to end her relationship with Yakeu and refused to see him again. She attempted to use magic to expell her child from her body, since she considered it a "half-blood" and this was disgusting to her. However, Nayeli's own magic protected her and led to early labour instead of death, as her mother had intended. Weakened by the magic, Kiuarae became aware she would not survive childbirth. Yakeu went to his daughter's birth, unable to stay away although he avoided Kiuarae, who was alone in the hospital. Shortly after the girl was born, Yakeu was granted access to visit mother and daughter. Kiuarae was unconscious and close to death, but Yakeu's presence awakened her and she met their daughter, crying as she said that she loved her, before dying almost immediately afterwads. In honour of her mother, Yakeu named the daughter Nayeli but still raised her according to his beliefs, instilling in her the importance of preserving all life. Nayeli grew up happily with her father, the two living happily together for several years in a very small village in Finland. After she grew up, she moved to America to find out more about her mother, even though her father had told her stories. Here, she met her cousins, who informed her of the evil of her father and attempted to sacrifice her in an attempt to lift the curse they believed her to be upon the family. However, Dexter, his brother Dorian and some of their friends, Seth and Donovan, had been visiting Minesota hunting some vampires at the time, and happened to come across the witches. They were able to rescue her and kill her cousins before they could harm Nayeli, and shortly afterwards Nayeli began her relationship with Dexter Harris, nearly a year ago by now. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters